


Deal's A Deal

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Cuckolding, Drunk Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Hal makes a deal with Wally to let him fuck his uncle so they can have some alone time.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Wally West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	Deal's A Deal

Barry is clearly very drunk. He smiles and slouches on the other side of the couch but somehow remains awake if not unaware. He looks like he's having a good time. 

"I didn't know speedsters could even get drunk," Hal says. Wally shakes a vial he's brought with him. 

"We usually can't but I whipped this up at Star Labs for us," he says. He pockets it again and Hal looks at him. 

"So why do you seem fine?" Hal asks. 

"Didn't drink any," Wally says. He shrugs. Hal makes a face at him. 

"Well why don't you do me a favor and find something to do somewhere else for the rest of the night," Hal says. He hands Wally twenty dollars and Wally looks at it before looking back at Barry and then back to Hal again. 

"Why," he asks. 

"What does it matter? Just scram," Hal says. They only brought Wally along to their cabin trip because Iris was supposed to come and Hal thought they'd keep each other busy. Iris cancelled and now it's just the three of them and so far Hal has had no opportunities to have any fun with Barry. Wally always seems to be there instead. 

"I just wanna know if you're planning on taking advantage of my uncle while he's drunk," Wally says. Hal sneers. 

"No," he says curtly. Wally smirks at him knowingly. Hal snatches his money back.

"You just seem like a date rape kind of guy," he says. Hal turns an angry and flustered red. 

"What's your problem, kid? I know you don't like me but you're being downright nasty right now," Hal demands. Wally shrugs irritably. They haven't gotten along the entire time he's been dating Barry and Hal has tried for Barry's sake. 

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll leave you and Barry alone for the rest of the trip to get freaky if you do something for me," Wally says. Hal arches an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh? Let me guess you want me to leave Barry or something?" he asks. 

"Let me fuck him tonight," Wally says. Hal blinks in surprise. 

"... What… ?" 

"While he's drunk. He won't even know it wasn't you," Wally says. Hal looks at Barry who looks to be sleeping right now and is otherwise too drunk to realise what's happening or remember anyways. He understands now. Wally wants to fuck his uncle and he sees Hal as being in the way. Of course Wally doesn't have a chance with Barry because not only is he Barry's nephew but he's only seventeen. 

"... And you'll fuck off the rest of the trip?" Hal asks. 

"I'll even give you the rest of this, you know in case he doesn't want to put out later," Wally says. He shakes the vial. It's… a tempting offer. Hal looks at Barry again. He really won't remember anyways and it would mean they have the rest of the trip with some privacy. Hal wasn't planning on doing anything to Barry while he was drunk except maybe fondle him while he changed him into his PJs but it wouldn't be him doing anything. 

"Deal…" Hal says. Knowing how kinky Barry is he'd probably get off on this anyways. Wally grins. He moves to Barry and Barry doesn't budge as he's now fully unconscious. That doesn't deter Wally from pulling him into a sitting position and starting to unbutton his jeans. He pulls them off and licks his lips as he looks at Barry's pretty pussy already wet just from being so drunk. Wally obviously doesn't care if Hal is here or not so he doesn't go anywhere. He rubs his uncle's pussy before starting to lick his clit then his slit. He really gets into it and Barry moans weakly but he doesn't wake up at all. 

Wally takes his cock out to stroke himself and Hal's eyes widen. He's huge. He looks like he's even bigger than Hal both long and wide and he's only seventeen. Hal's worried now since thanks to Barry's speed he never stays stretched long. Every time is like fucking a virgin and he's not sure Wally's going to fit. Wally fingers Barry briefly but gets bored and spreads his thighs to move between them. He rubs his cock against his stomach and Hal can see how big he actually is. 

Wally presses the head of his thick cock against his uncle's pretty slit but it's too big to go in. Hal is relieved. He knows he can't take it back now that he's agreed to it but he doesn't want Wally fucking Barry with that monster thing after all. Wally pouts as he rubs his cock against Barry's slick pussy and gets himself wet with his slick. He tries again but Barry's just too tight.

"Oh, come on," Wally says. Hal rubs his own cock as he watches. He thinks Wally is just going to settle for fucking Barry's thighs but he suddenly grabs Barry's hips and shoves forward, forcing the tip of his cock inside. Barry whimpers in his sleep. 

"There we go," Wally says. He forces his cock further in and Barry twists weakly. His pussy strains around the massive cock and a bulge appears in his lean belly. Hal nervously swallows. Wally rubs Barry's clit to get him more wet as he pushes deeper in but it doesn't help very much. He fucks into him with a groan. 

"You're so tight. Come on Uncle Barry you can take more than that," Wally says. He grips Barry's waist more to shove deeper in and Barry groans as he finally wakes up but he's drowsy and weak and Hal wonders if Wally gave him more than just drink. He looks down weakly and presses a hand to the bulge in his stomach and moans uncomfortably. 

"Wally?" he murmurs. Wally moves his hand away and Barry lays his head back again. 

"You're squeezing my cock so good," Wally says. 

"Take it out… you're too big…" Barry says. He slurs some words and looks like he might pass out again. Wally just fucks into him more and tries to force more of his cock in. Even Hal hasn't fucked him this deep before. 

"I'm almost all in though," Wally says. Barry tries to push him off but he can't manage. He twists uncomfortably but Wally just holds him down and shoves into him harder. He starts sliding further in and Barry whines loudly and arches his back. 

"Wally no… that's my womb… it's too deep…" Barry says. Wally groans as he slams his cock in the rest of the way making Barry gasps and writhe. The bulge in his stomach is lewdly visible all the way up to his belly button. 

"I can feel your womb squeezing me, Uncle Barry. It feels so good. I'm gonna fill your womb with my cum, okay? I'm gonna make you nice and round with my babies," Wally says. Hal blushes in anger at his words but reminds himself again Wally doesn't have a chance in hell to actually get with Barry. Barry shakes his head weakly as Wally starts fucking into him. 

"It's too much Wally," Barry whines. Wally arches to kiss him hotly and Barry's too disoriented to move away. 

"You like my big cock stretching out your womb don't you? You're so tight, Uncle Barry. I can't wait to see you pregnant with my babies," he says. Hal clenches his teeth angrily but he can't help his solid cock and can't help but stroke himself still. Barry tries to push Wally away again but Wally grabs his face to hold him still and shoves his tongue in his mouth. Barry groans weakly and Hal can see his womb start to swell when Wally comes in him. That's so much! He really is going to knock his uncle up. 

Wally doesn't stop either and goes right back to fucking him. He has a lot of stamina and Barry whines and mewls as he's stretched and filled until his stomach's swollen like a volleyball with Wally's cum alone. Wally marvels at it and touches the bulge as he drools but finally pulls out. Barry's lip quivers as he looks at how swollen and full he is. Hal's angry and aroused at the thought that Barry's definitely knocked up now just by how deep and how much Wally came in him. 

"You're so swollen. Bet you've never been stretched like this before," Wally murmurs. Barry moans when Wally touches his dripping wet pussy and plays with his clit. He arches when he cums and pants with a red face and blurry eyes. 

"Wally…" Barry says. He looks at his belly again before laying his head down with a whine. Wally grins and looks very happy with himself when he finally moves away. Hal glares at him but he pretends not to notice. 

"Thanks for letting me fuck Uncle Barry. Here you go," Wally says. He gives Hal the drug and in the process makes Hal get another good look at how big his cock is even soft. Then he leaves and Hal looks at Barry slouched back and full of cum. He moves over to him and rubs his stretched pussy but Barry's unconscious again. Hal takes his cock out to deal with his own hardness and slips into Barry's abused pussy. He's really loose now and Hal can easily shove in until he feels Barry's battered cervix. 

Hal swallows as he looks at Barry's sleeping face then his belly and his slick pussy. He shoves harder and harder and Barry whines as he wakes up a little bit again. 

"No… there's too much already…" he whines. Hal ignores him and pushes harder until he feels his cock starting to push into his womb. Barry's never let him fuck him this deep and even picking up Wally's sloppy seconds Barry feels amazing. Barry whimpers and twists trying to get away but he's weak and sluggish and Hal just holds him still and kisses his neck. 

"Shh Barry go back to sleep," Hal says. He forces his cock into Barry's womb and moans against his neck at how good he feels. Barry whines and Hal rubs his clit until he cums again. Hal strokes his swollen stomach and gets flustered again at how much of Wally's cum is inside him. 

"I'm gonna get pregnant," Barry whines. Hal kisses his mouth and he whimpers again. He can taste Wally's stupid gum in Barry's mouth still. Hal grunts as he cums inside Barry's stuffed womb and Barry groans a soft no. 

"You're gonna look so sexy pregnant," Hal says. Barry whimpers as Hal pulls out and shortly after, Barry's asleep again. Hal washes him up as best he can but he can't get the cum out of his womb. 


End file.
